Dream
by Dinosawk
Summary: Syo has a problem but Ai catches him fixing it... (Crappy summary) This is my first M to be posted I'd like to know what people think as to if I post another I dont own uta pri!


It was a Saturday night, only Quartet Night and Syo were in the dorms due to the others going away for trips. "Ai, where's everybody gone?" Syo asked

"They have work to finish. By my data you are further in front than all of STARISH. I'm proud of you, midget" Ai replied with a smile and Syo blushed, letting his eyes wonder around Ai's face.

"He's quite... Cute..." Syo accidentally voiced his thoughts.

"Is that the reason you are staring at me?" Syo blushed and stuttered.

"I-I wasn't staring!"

"Whatever, midget. Get some sleep. We are continuing this tomorrow." Syo shakily nodded and climbed up to his bed to sleep. He eventually lost himself in sleep and into a dream. He was lying on his bed, sleeping as a figure approached and lay on top of him. "Gya, Ai..?"

"I said we would continue our chat."

"What, now? It's the middle of the night, go to sleep baka."

"I will not. I did research and when a person calls another 'cute' it may mean they are attracted to them. Are you attracted to me Syo?" Ai stared into Syo's sleepy eyes and Syo began to blush.

"O-of course not, baka!"

"Another 3 signs. It is clear to me that you want a relationship with me-."

"Pretty full of yourself."

"I go by data, Syo-chan~" Syo opened his eyes that had recently shut and blushed brightly again. "Stop it."

"Stop what."

"Just-" before Syo could finish, Ai had pressed their lips together, intertwining their tongues and began to pull up Syo's shirt. Syo kissed back and slipped his hand up Ai's shirt. Ai began to make his way town to Syo's trousers, pulling them down slightly, along with his underwear, to reveal his fully erect member. Ai leant down and took it fully in his mouth- Syo sat up breathing heavily. 'A dream..?' He sighed and checked his phone for the time. '8am?' He noticed that he seemed to have a problem. 'Shit! Stupid dream...' He was still fully erect. 'I need to sort this out... Well Ai isn't here... I'll do it quickly.' He pulled down his trousers and underwear to let his member free. He grasped it with his hand and began to move, faster and faster. "Ahh Ai~" Syo was moaning Ai's name to himself and didn't notice the door open. "Syo time to-?" Syo realized as he heard Ai and horror hit his face. He released all over his hand and the sheets as Ai stood in shock. "Ai-" He ran out of the room, red faced and flustered off to Reiji. Syo began to clean up, still horrified. "R-R-R-Reiji..." Ai ran into Reiji's room still red faced.

"What's wrong Ai-Ai?"

"I-I... Well Syo was..." "What did Syo-Chan do?" "He w-was.. Well..." Ai hid his red face "M-masturba-" Ai was cut off with a loud laugh.

"Aww Ai-Ai~ Didn't you help~?"

"O-Of course not!" Ai said. "He was saying my name..." Reiji laughed once again.

"Aww~ Ai-Ai~! Syo-Chan likes you~"

"Relationships are forbidden..."

"You know that's only for a boy, girl pair Ai-Ai~ Don't try to talk yourself out~"

"Baka..." Ai left the room and walked back to his dorm automatically. He opened the door to Syo on the phone. "Koaru, he'll never talk to me ag-" He stopped and stared at Ai, his face reddening and looking to the floor. "I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and placed it next to him."Ai I sor-"

"Do you like me?" Syo blushed and looked away. "Answer me. I researched. You blushing, the 'cute business, you avoiding my eyed and being defensive, they are all signs that you are attracted to me, this just clears it."

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen that... And especially, well... Its creeped you out, I get that... I'm sorry..."

"Just answer me."

"I do..."

"Good~" Ai walked over to Syo, sat on his lap and kissed him. Ai's tongue immediately gained entrance to Syo's mouth and he explored every inch. Eventually he pulled away, a tint of pink apparent on his cheeks. "A-Ai..?"

"I'm sorry. Was that not what happens when two people enter a relationship? I reasearched-"

"Don't research that sort of thing!" Syo interrupted.

"Why not?" Ai shifted to get comfy on Syo's lap.

"Well you're gonna get up..."

"Sex? Is that not what you want? You were-"

"I know! It was just a stupid dream okay!"

"A dream? I understand. Well if you dreamed about it, you must want it, Syo-chan~" Ai whispered into Syo's ear and Syo felt himself getting harder by the second. "Shit..." He said under his breath, hoping Ai wouldn't hear yet he didn't need to. "Syo, what is that poking me? It's uncomfortable." Syo blushed and avoided Ai's eyes once more. "Ahh, I see. This time, I'll help~"

"H-h-help!?" Ai smirked, nodded and got off of Syo's knee. He go onto his knees in front of Syo and began to pull down Syo's trousers and his underwear. Syo blushed again as Ai took Syo's hardened member into his mouth licking and sucking. Syo let his head fall back as pleasure took over him "Ahh~ Ai~" Syo began to buck his hips, thrusting into Ai's mouth and eventually he released inside. Ai pulled back and swallowed the liquid, licking some off of his lips. "Was that okay?" Syo stood, pulled back up his trousers and kissed Ai. It was short and sweet before Syo picked him up bridal style. "Syo, what are you doing!?" He placed Ai onto his bed and hovered on top of him.

"Your turn~"


End file.
